emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1694 (10th September 1992)
Plot Elizabeth has given a statement to Sgt MacArthur - the television is missing, the petty cash box and her oil painting. Alan isn't very helpful. Michael arrives and is immediately rude to Eric. He seems to realise how awful his mum is feeling after being robbed and he thinks about Steve's plan. Then she tells him that she is going to work for Frank now. He tells her that she is two faced and storms out. Kim is smartly dressed. She is going to see a horse breeder, Charles Clark, with Neil. Michael accuses Steve of being involved with his mum's burglary. Steve denies it as he was with Michael at the time. Carol tries to make a furtive phone call, but Alan interrupts her. Neil fusses over Kim as they enjoy lunch together. Sarah shocks Jack by saying that she has been to see her solicitor and they may have to get married. Sarah asks Jack to think about what would happen to Robert if Jack died suddenly as she's found out that she would have no legal right to look after Robert if Jack died. They have two options - either Jack makes a will nominating Sarah as Robert's legal guardian in the event of his death or they get married. They both think that both ideas are a bit drastic. Kim and Neil discuss his work in the city. She asks about women in his life. He says that there is someone at the moment but that she is married. Sgt MacArthur asks Alan and Carol if they saw anything suspicious last night. Seth is worried about working for two people and having a contract. Alan finally agrees to pay for Elizabeth's new door. Archie tells Seth that he could make up his own contract and end up having two lunch breaks. Elizabeth finally blows her top with Michael when he calls Eric a leech and says that she is lowering her standards for him. She tells Michael that she has asked Nick to give her away because he has always given her support when she needed it. Mark arrives at The Woolpack to meet Melanie and some friends to go to a concert. Alan invites Kathy and Chris to dinner. Lynn tells her that it is probably because he has got a freezer full of food from the gourmet days. Lisa turns up just as Mark is about to go off with his friends. He decides to stay with her instead, especially when she tells him that she has got a surprise for him - she has found him a job in Hull. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Kim Tate - Claire King *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Sgt MacArthur - Martin Dale *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes